


"Non vorrai mica.." "Siamo qua per divertirci"

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Road Trip, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke stanno insieme e per godersi al pieno l'estate il primo decide di fare un Road Trip per i vari paesini portandosi dietro il suo ragazzo. Sasuke avrebbe senz'altro preferito un altro modo per godersi una dell'estati più calde dell'ultimo anno ma nonostante tutto non riesce a dire di no all'altro e non se ne pente totalmente nonostante i vari impedimenti che incontrano.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	"Non vorrai mica.." "Siamo qua per divertirci"

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'event "Make Your Summer DE" indetto sul We are out for Prompt su FB con il prompt: "PgA e B sono bloccati su un treno fermo da ore: il vagone è vuoto, decidono di approfittarne" di Jordan Hemingway + una casella bingo: Road trip + "Non vorrai mica.." "Siamo qua per divertirci"
> 
> Il prompt era bellissimo e mi sono divertita tantissimo a scriverlo <3 
> 
> Ci sarebbe stato anche una parte con taanto porn ma avevo un limite di caratteri e non ho potuto approfondirla quindi forse nel futuro? :P

Sasuke non sapeva com'era stato convinto a fare quel viaggio e visitare tutti i paesini tipici che di norma nessuno voleva visitare, specialmente non quando il telegiornale definiva quella come l'estate più calda degli ultimi anni.  
Aveva sempre saputo che il suo ragazzo fosse l'ideatore delle idee più folli ma era anche convinto di essere incorruttibile e ancora si chiedeva come il suo _"assolutamente no"_ fosse diventato un _forse_ per poi tramutarsi in un _sì_ in tempo zero.  
E il fato gli diceva che la situazione in cui si trovava era il motivo della sua debolezza.  
  
"Spero per la tua salvezza che il treno ripartirà prima o poi, non è così?"  
La sua metà, il suo tanto sofferto yang, la piaga della sua esistenza, l'altra metà della medaglia aveva scosso le spalle sorridendo.  
"E' la nostra estate, _Sas'ke_. Non è bello andare avanti e non sapere cosa ti accadrà il giorno dopo? Il mondo è ai nostri piedi."  
Lui per tutta risposta aveva incrociato le braccia incenerendolo con lo sguardo.  
Di solito quello era uno sguardo che faceva desistere tutti, ma non Naruto. Oh no, non _Mr il mondo è una bellissima ruota panoramica e io voglio farci più giri possibili._  
"No. Potrei andare a chiedere al macchinista se intendono lasciarci marcire qui o se prima o poi potremo continuare questo _bellissimo_ viaggio"  
"Ma così facendo dovresti camminare e camminare fino al primo vagone e sprecheresti energie inutili. E poi.."  
Sasuke si preoccupava sempre quando Naruto si fermava improvvisamente nel mezzo di una frase, non portava mai a niente di buono.  
"E poi?"  
Naruto si era guardato intorno prima di avvicinarsi e allungarsi fino al suo orecchio.  
"E poi.. siamo soli. Il vagone è vuoto, sarebbe davvero un peccato non approfittarne."  
I suoi occhi brillavano ed erano molto più blu del normale. A Sasuke facevano pensare al blu profondo dell'oceano con il suo mondo inesplorato e sapeva all'istante perché ogni volta, seppur restio, diceva sì a tutto quello che l'altro gli proponeva. L'idea di far brillare quegli occhi era più intrigante di qualsiasi cosa potesse venirgli in mente di fare.  
Alla fine lui era proprio come tutti gli altri quando si trattava di Naruto Uzumaki: _debole._  
  
"Non vorrai mica.."  
La sua bocca si era distesa in un sorriso per poi mordersi le labbra, a quel movimento Sasuke si era sentito attirato come una falena dalla luce.  
"Siamo qua per divertirci, in fin dei conti. E lo so quanto ti è costato venirmi incontro e assecondare tutti i miei capricci. Sono così fortunato ad averti come _mio_ ragazzo."  
Era scivolato sulle sue gambe senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, il tessuto dei pantaloncini lo sentiva già stretto. Non gli era sfuggito come aveva calcato la parola mio e per sua sfortuna il suo ragazzo era un'abile manipolatore quando si trattava di convincerlo.  
"Non sai quanto sei fortunato ad avermi nella tua vita."  
"Oh lo so, _credimi_."  
Il corpo di Sasuke si era mosso prima che il suo cervello se ne rendesse conto e aveva trascinato la bocca dell'altro sulla sua, era morbida e sudata.  
Quel road trip era stato un vero inferno fino a quel momento: camminate sotto il sole cocente, ritardi su ritardi, un cambio di prenotazione che gli aveva fatti finire in una bettola assurda qualche notte prima, stipati con altre persone e poi quel treno fermo da ore. Già stava pensando a come farla pagare al suo ragazzo ma forse il karma si stava ricordando di lui.  
"E' un modo per farti perdonare, fifone?"  
"Forse. So che stai odiando ogni minuto di questo viaggio ma nonostante le tue lamentele non mi hai chiesto nemmeno una volta di fare dietrofront e ti amo di più solo per questo."  
"Fai bene a farlo perché un ragazzo come me lo sognerebbero tutti."  
Lo sguardo di Naruto si era subito adombrato.  
"E poi dopo questa estate passerà del tempo prima che ci rivediamo e solo l'idea di dover resistere per assaggiare il tuo corpo mi--"  
"Quanto parli, scemo. Non ci possiamo fare niente ma non per questo ti libererai facilmente di me."  
"Sono proprio affranto, come farò a sopravvivere."  
"In qualche modo farai."  
  
Sasuke non aveva aspettato che si dicessero altre parole e gli aveva chiuso la bocca con la propria. Aveva cambiato poi le loro posizioni ed era finito lui sopra, facendosi scivolare i pantaloncini sulle gambe, in tutta fretta.  
Quando era sceso su Naruto gli aveva fatto sbattere la testa contro il finestrino ed era stato sul punto di fare una battuta sarcastica quando i raggi del sole avevano deciso proprio quel momento per illuminare i suoi occhi e quel blu lo aveva ghiacciato. Improvvisamente una verità lo aveva colpito: voleva solo renderlo felice, rendendo la distanza solo un lontano ricordo.


End file.
